


The Ladybug and the Deer

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Happy, Randomness, Wholesome, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: So my friend and I were on the phone and I randomly started talking about a deer named Bob and she said that I should post the story on AO3 because it's wholesome unlike all the angst I write so here we are.I-I don't know why I did this-OR-The story of Bob the deer and Sally the ladybug
Relationships: Sally & Bob
Kudos: 4





	The Ladybug and the Deer

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were on the phone and I randomly started talking about a deer named Bob and she said that I should post the story on AO3 because it's wholesome unlike all the angst I write so here we are.
> 
> I-
> 
> I don't know why I did this
> 
> I'm dying this is hilarious

There once was a deer named Bob. Bob had very pretty antlers, and loved peaches. 

One day, Bob was walking in the forest and decided to eat some grass. In the grass there sat a ladybug named Sally. Sally climbed onto Bob's nose while he was eating and that made Bob sneeze because Sally's tiny little legs were tickling his nose.

"Hi there Bob!" Sally said in her tiny little bug voice. Sally was a very skilled ladybug and could talk to deer. "I'm Sally. I'm your number one fan!"

Bob sneezed again in response.

"Why are you my number one fan?" Bob asked. "I don't even know you!" 

"You're famous in the world of ladybugs!" Sally squealed. She was very exited to be talking to her idol. And she felt very honored that she was sitting on Bob's nose and witnessing his sneezes. "You eat grass here a lot, so we all know who you are. You have very good grass-eating skills!"

Bob nodded. This made sense. He _was_ very skilled when it came to eating.

"Okay." he nodded. "That's cool." Sally smiled big and so did Bob.

From that moment on Sally and Bob were best friends for ever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be the author of a childrens book


End file.
